onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Gold Pawnbroker
Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer is a location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the fifth episode of the first season. History During the Curse After the casting of the curse, the town of Storybrooke is created, and within it, the former residents of the Enchanted Forest live in it. One resident, Mr. Gold, becomes the town rent collector, and also owner of the pawnshop. He collects various antiques and items; many of belongings that were once owned by the former residents of the Enchanted Forest. By chance, town newcomer Emma Swan hears the woeful tale of a pregnant woman, Ashley, who is not optimistic about her baby's future because everyone has told her she can't take care of a child. Emma tries to help Ashley take the reins of her future by stressing no one can decide what she wants except herself. Ashley takes Emma's words to heart, and breaks into the pawnshop to steal back the adoption papers she previously signed in agreeance to give up the rights of her baby to Mr. Gold. While taking the papers back, Mr. Gold stops her, but she drizzles his eyes with pepper spray and runs away. David Nolan is still having trouble adjusting to his life after waking up from a coma. His relationship with his wife, Kathryn, doesn't feel right, and he struggles with intense feelings for another woman, Mary Margaret. He finally declares to Mary Margaret his intent to leave his wife for her, and asks to meet her tonight at the Toll Bridge. Flattered and overwhelmed, Mary Margaret decides to accept David's offer as she, too, has a strong attraction to him. She waits for him at the toll bridge as planned. On his way to the bridge, David gets lost and happens to ask the nearest passerby, Regina, for directions. Instead of giving him the route to the bridge, she directs him to the pawnshop. He goes inside with the intent to ask yet again for directions, and sees a miniature windmill that is reminiscent of the one in front of his house. Confused, yet recognizing the windmill, he spins it, and his memories of his life with Kathryn return. He leaves for the toll bridge, and regretfully tells Mary Margaret he is going back to his wife. After the Curse Items List Season One "The Price of Gold" *Ashley's baby adoption papers *Chess set belonging to Snow White's father, King Leopold *Geppetto's father and mother in marionette form *Glass unicorn mobile "The Shepherd" *David's house windmill *Rowboat *Tea set *The Genie's lamp "Desperate Souls" *A Mickey Mouse telephone "Skin Deep" *The Chipped Cup "Heart of Darkness" *The Seven Dwarves' beer steins set "The Return" *A skull of an unknown animal *Antique shoe shine box *Baelfire's kickball *Bikes *Oil cans *A picture with a ship painted inside *Mad Hatter's Hat's box "The Stranger" *Geppetto and Pinocchio's clock "A Land Without Magic" *Prince Charming's sword *Three Crystal Balls Season Two "Broken" *Wraith's Medallion (formerly) "We Are Both" *A ship *Swords *Cora's spellbook *Tracking potion "Into the Deep" *Rumplestiltskin's Spinning Wheel "Queen of Hearts" *Fairy Godmother's Wand *A random Wand "The Cricket Game" *The Dream Catcher "The Outsider *Baelfire's shawl "In the Name of the Brother" *The Globe "The Miller's Daughter" *Enchanted candle *Invisible Chalk Appearances it:Negozio_di_Gold de:Mr. Golds Pfandleihhaus & Antiquitätengeschäft Category:Locations Category:Storybrooke Locations